


Don't Play With Your Food

by FoxRafer



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just trying to get words on paper again. My inspiration was this <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/kitsa_sakurako/2330728205/"><b>odd little picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Play With Your Food

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get words on paper again. My inspiration was this [**odd little picture**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/kitsa_sakurako/2330728205/).

All she could think of was the waste of time. That and how unappetizing blue-dyed rice looked on a plate. She politely followed along as the server explained how each flower and leaf were made, what food had been bastardized to create the "garden in a bowl" the restaurant was famous for. And all the while she could feel Wash beside her, only barely reigning in his laughter, but whether he found the place, the food or her obvious distaste for it all more amusing she couldn't tell.

They'd come because this kind of sit-down place was rare out on the Rim. They'd come because time away from _Serenity_ and her crew was definitely in order. Most of all they'd come because Wash had wanted to, had talked his way backwards and forwards in what felt like an infinite circle until she'd agreed. Now all she wanted was to find some way to make him pay for suggesting this outing and convincing her to go. And maybe take out a few of the patrons and staff just for good measure. She'd been looking forward to the promise of fresh produce but now she missed their usual fare of generic protein and supplements. At least no one tried to gussy it up into flowers and pebbled paths of grain.

The explanation complete, they were left alone to "enjoy" the unpalatable concoctions in front of them. Zoe turned to look at her husband and was met with a look of pure innocence, only marred by the glittering of humor in his eyes.

"You owe me," she warned, her tone low but light.

"I've lost count of how much," Wash replied, slipping unconsciously into honest sincerity.

Zoe smiled softly, finally finding the tension in her body beginning to recede. She inclined her head a fraction toward the plate as she leaned slightly closer to him. "I'll trade you a squash and carrot daffodil for a red bell pepper tulip."


End file.
